Desired
by Riko Ozaki
Summary: What would you do for your heart's desire? How would you help another to realize their own? Please read and review.


**DESIRED**

**By Riko Ozaki**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer:**

**The characters portrayed herein are copyrighted to Anno Hideki and Studio Gainax. They are not my creations. If asked, I will pull this prose from the Internet if it offends them.**

**This is my first story within your genre that I have written. Please excuse any mistakes, which I may have made due to syntax and punctuation; English is not my primary language.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. It helps me to progress in learning a new language, and prods me to be a better author.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Within an infinitely large white-space, two entities confronted each other. The two figures were nude, and female. One appeared to be mature, while the other was in mid-adolescence. Both figures looked eerily alike, almost like a mother and daughter in appearance.**

**The two silently contemplated each other for an indeterminate amount of time, before the elder one finally spoke.**

"**Child, 'HE' will be here soon. For you, the wheels turn exceedingly slow, but you have learned well your patience from me."**

**The elder raised her right arm, and gently caressed the face of her younger self. A smile graced the face of the elder as she felt the emotional aura quicken in the younger entity. With a caring, but focused voice, she counseled, "Stay focused on the path I have shown you, and your desire will be fulfilled."**

**The younger entity's eyes rolled back in her head, and a look of intense concentration suffused her visage. Almost like, she was sending her soul out questing for something. With a barely perceived shudder running through her body, she broke her trance, and locked her vermilion eyes with the elder's golden ones.**

"**Yes, I can sense the approaching moment."**

**The elder gracefully removed her hand from the young woman's face; the gesture almost like a benediction. Her warm smile then transformed into a look of care and worry. She then calmly intoned, "Good. Adam's pale shadow will injure you shortly, but that will be the key to unlock 'HIS' mind. We have endured much to reach this point where our destinies will be separate."**

"**Remember what I have shown you of your mentor. His plans will sacrifice your last shred of humanity and your desireds' sanity. For both your sakes, do not give-in to the dark one's machinations.**

**Be strong, my dear one, and move forward towards the light. For the light will compliment and complete you, and make you both whole with the love and sharing you both so desperately need. **

**With that last comment, the two then faded into the depths of the white nothingness.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An indeterminate amount of time passed, within that timeless space, and then the entities reappeared once more. This time the younger of the two was injured, and in extreme pain. No bandages marred the beauty of her porcelain-like skin, but bruises and contusions painted an ugly portrait of the damage to her body. She held her right arm with her left, obviously protecting a broken limb, as she grimaced in pain. Her countenance then changed to a look of joy as she regarded her elder.**

"**I have met HIM, and I do not know what to do. I do not know how to think about this entity, for HE confuses me. I also feel strong emotions while in HIS presence. The emotions bewilder me, for I have never had these feelings while in the presence of another. I am frightened by my reactions of what HE has caused to happen within me." **

**The other looked kindly at her avatar, as she saw the external and internal changes wrought by her encounter with the thing she desired. She could sense the emotional turmoil within the young one, and it pleased her that her charge had chosen to grow emotionally.**

"**I am happy for you, in that you are growing into what you should be. Not that which the Dark One would have you portray, but what you, _yourself_, should feel and be. Your mind is warring within itself; the emotional side of your consciousness is fighting for supremacy over your intellectual side. The Dark One has only nourished your intellect; he has left your emotions to wither. I will show you the emotional side."**

**The elder then moved towards the younger, and then melded with her. Two bodies become one, as Lillith healed the broken body of Rei II, and then opened her mind to the emotional wasteland that was Rei Ayanami. **

**Rei, for her part, was shocked by the amount and strength of the emotions flowing through her from Lillith. Things she had never thought of or experienced flooded her gestalt. **

**From deep within Rei, Lillith spoke in a soft and encouraging voice, "This is what it is to feel. These are the emotions, which you have not been made aware of in your life. Take care, for your feelings and emotions can be a two-edged sword. I have given you examples to reflect upon; when you have doubts about what you should be feeling at certain points in your life. Now, return to the waking world, and follow your own destiny. This will most likely be the last time we interact in this way. Go forth, my cherished one, and be fully human. You have my blessing and protection upon you."**

**Lillith then separated herself from Rei, who smiled and then swiftly faded away. As Rei disappeared, another individual made her appearance known in front of Lillith.**

"**Will she be all right, with what you've shown her? How will Gendo take all of this?" , questions a concerned Yui Ikari.**

"**The Dark One will not intrude until the scrolls tell him to. Our avatar will have a normal human life to lead; I have made sure of that. She has had enough suffering in her short life, may she now find happiness in the arms of your son."**

"**But what about my DNA…"**

"**When I healed her," Lillith interrupts, "I removed all markers of you except for her likeness to you. I also gave back to her what they took away to give her unlimited power."**

"**You don't mean…..?"**

"**Yes, she has one less kidney, but she will have cramps and bleeding tomorrow. They ALL will go through their cycle together, tomorrow."**

"**Heh… What a rude awakening for Gendo and Akagi!"**

"**They do not know the half of it. With my power, and your intellect, woe to all that anger our children. This _will_ be the true ascension of man, from the joining of our children. The race will be bootstrapped to the next level of evolution from the fruit of her womb."**

"**As I have seen it, so shall it be. So shall it be done." **

**A\N:**

**Just a short look into an alternate universe where Lillith might have**

**been more actively involved in the welfare of her children. Also, I am **

**a sucker for Rei and Shinji stories. I hold the same beliefs as Ryan Xavier,**

**go to his site for debunking of muddied thuoght processes:**

**Shinji and Rei: The Unspoken Romance of Evangelion **


End file.
